Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a drive transmission device and an image forming apparatus including the same.
Description of the Related Art
There are image forming apparatuses employing process cartridges that include multiple rotators such as a photoconductor and a developing roller. Process cartridges are removably mounted in image forming apparatuses. Such image forming apparatuses include a drive transmission device to transmit a driving force from a driving source (or a driver) disposed in a body of the image forming apparatus to the multiple rotators of the process cartridge. The drive transmission device includes a driven-side coupling disposed at an end of a rotation shaft of the rotator and a drive-side coupling disposed on a drive output shaft disposed in the body. Thus, the rotation shaft of the rotator is coupled to the drive output shaft via the couplings.